Harrison Thompson
Harrison Thompson was a Federation Commander during the Cerberus Galactic Conflict and a Titan Corporation Agent and Commander during the Colonial Wars. Personal Life Harrison Thomspon was born on March 3rd, 2168 in Shallworth, Northern Territory, Ord Radama to Colonel Jacob Thompson and Talia Jarge. Growing up Thompson was pushed into the military life by his father who was Chief-of-Staff for the Federation Special Forces. When Thompson was in Senior High School his father had him removed from Senior High School and transferred him into the Gracion Military Academy, which would train Thompson into becoming a strategic military officer rather than a grunt on the battlefield. However, Thompson proved more effective on the ground than orbiting a ship or commanding from behind Federation lines. Thompson graduated top of his class in 2286. HIs father seeing how effective his son had become put him into the Federation's secret military program called Project: Black Watch. Thompson would succeed in that also and in 2089 he would deployed with the Federation 1st Naval Fleet when the Federation joined the Cerberus Galactic Conflict in December of 2188. This is where he would meet one of his closest friends during the war, Admiral Marcus Reese of the Kol Command Battleship "Redemption". Thompson has two siblings Richard Thompson, who is 3 years older than him and Gregory Thompson. Both were in the 213th Federation Marine Division on the colonial planet of Ord Septim. The Cerberus Galactic Conflict As the growing war between the Corvanan Commonwealth and The Royal Advent Empire grew it was brought to the attention of the Ord Radama Federation in 2088. By 2089 the Federation launched the Corvanan Relief Campaign, which Federation Armed Forces would secure all planets that were either invaded or turned over to or by the Royal Advent. The 1st Naval Fleet was given the task of securing the Corvanan's outer-rim, which the Royal Advent would be using as staging grounds to deploy their armies deeper into Corvanan Space. Commander Thompson would be leading multiple engagements throughout the outer-rim. At the Battle of Qenosa, Thompson defended his retreating army back into the city of Femo. After they had lured the Royal Advent into Femo they ambushed them. Thompson's ACU was hit by an artillery round and the ACU was taken down. Instead of abandoning the fight and returning to the Redemption, Thompson stood his ground and fought right along side his men. After 12 hours of hard fighting the Royal Advent had been defeated. The surviving Federation soldiers gave Thompson the nickname of "Legion" because he fought along side of them instead of cowaring in a ship above the battle. Thompson was honored he had the trust and loyalty of his men and thus Legion was born. Battle of Gimari The 1st Naval Fleet was ordered by Admiral Rodrick Shepard to attack the Royal Advent controlled planet of Gimari which was located not too far from Corvana, the capital of the Corvanan Commonwealth. There Legion would meet Dela'Kore "Phase" Fallagius, General of the 11th Corvanan Grand Army. Together in a joint operation they secured the planet which had a Royal Advent Stronghold housing their leader, Queen Celene. Phase and Legion brought down the Royal Advent in one hit, or so they thought. Even after negotiations were held the Royal Advent did not stop their conquest of the Cerberus Galaxy and the war continued. The 11th Corvanan Grand Army and the Federation 1st Naval Fleet remained a joint operating unit. Battle of Kar'sha Federation Forces of the 1st Naval Fleet deploy a regiment of armored units to the Kar'sha outskirts to stop a massive Royal Advent Armada from reaching Kar'sha's capital of Korsan. Legion coordinating the assault from his ACU on the ground, directs the regiment to move south where the Armada was last spotted. At the same time Phase would direct the Corvanan Star Fleet while Reese operated the 1st Naval Fleet, together with their combined fleets they engaged the Royal Advent star ships while they were in low orbit. It wasn't long before the star ships engaged with their weapons, fighters and bombers. On the ground Legion and the armored regiment made it to a long valley where on the side would be the Advent Armada's deployment point. As they began to enter the valley continuing through until they got to a long turn. As they turned they realized the Advent Armada was marching right into them. The two sides began to engage one another. Heavy losses on both sides happened. Legion's ACU detonated with him barely escaping in his evacuation pod. As he landed on a cliff overlooking the battle he saw that the armored regiment was completely destroyed. A Star Lifter came to retrieve Legion. When Legion returned to the Redemption he claimed the mission was a failure. However Admiral Reese confirmed that their lives were not in vain as the Federation 8th Naval Fleet had slipped in undetected during the star ships battling. They were able to reinforce Korsan and ensure that Kar'sha didn't fall into Royal Advent control. Battle of Florana Sea Legion coordinates a Federation Oceanic Naval Fleet to engage a massive Royal Advent Super Cruiser in low orbit. Legion directs the attack and destroys the Super Cruiser without any casualities thanks to Vasari air support. The mission was one of the most out standing battles of the war. Battle of Corvana, Part 1 After multiple defeats on both Corvanan and TEC fronts. Guardian Commander Isaki Wulfe and his Guard Captains, Rem'zai Feli and Theal Gra'shai. Leading the last major offensive deep within the Corvanan borders. The Royal Advent Fleet of Yami warps in above the capital world of Corvana and launches a full scale invasion. Before the Advent could reach Corvana City, they were stopped in the Corvana Penninsula just 200 miles from Corvana by Corvanan General of Defense Al'var Aubrey. As time progressed Aubrey's grip on the Corvana Penninsula loosed. Thankful the 11th Corvanan Grand Army and the Federation 1st Naval Fleet arrived to assist him. Federation Artillery was brought to the surface while the 11th Corvanan Grand Army provided air support. Eventually Aubrey's forces spearheaded the Royal Advent base. Pushing them back little by little until they were left stranded on a platform. As Wulfe watched the Royal Advent Fleet getting destroyed in low orbit and looking around and seeing his forces trying to hold back the Vasari advancement. Knowing both of his Captains had fallen he turned to the Advent Experimental Warp Gate which would send him back to the Royal Advent Throne World of Ilos. When he activated it and began to walk through the Redemption picked up the massive energy signal and shot it's 620mm Mass Excelleration Cannon at the Warp Gate destroying it and killing Wulfe at the same time. Aubrey had been killed during the assault and the position of General of Defense was open to Phase, however he declined it for now until the war was over. Legion and Phase had built a strong friendship over the course of the war and were going to finish it together. Siege of Qopra The last stronghold outside of the Royal Advent Empire's space was the massive Royal Advent Stronghold on Qopra which was one of the few planets that divided the Corvanan Commonwealth and the Trade Emergency Coalition. Phase and the 11th Corvanan Grand Army arrived earlier than Legion who was rallying the 54th Corvanan Special Tactics Army led by General Rai Val'go. When Legion and Val'ga arrived they were attacked by Phase's forces. When they had confirmed that Phase had attempted to assault the stronghold by himself both Legion and Val'go knew something was wrong. Admiral Reese suggested that the Royal Advent had built some kind of weapon to mind-control others. While Val'ga held back the TEC Forces that Phase had been fighting before and Phase himself, Legion sent a strike force to the Royal Advent Stronghold to confirm that they had built a mind-control when called the "Enslavement Loyalty Device" which could mind-control large portions of populance in one detonation Legion had to destroy it not just to free the populance but his friend also. By time Legion had destroyed the device Phase's has had been overrun by the TEC. Legion launched a full scale assault on Phase's base where the TEC forces resided. After they had been cleared from Phase's base Legion ordered a nuclear barrage to be dropped on the TEC Foward Operating Base. When Legion returned to Phase's base he found Phase's damaged ACU laying on the ground surrounded by destroyed Royal Advent walkers. Legion pried open the layer of armor to find a plasma bomb lying in there that detonated seconds after thus destroying Legion's ACU. Val'go rushed to Legion's ACU but stopped mid-way to see Phase jump out of his ACU unharmed. Val'go went to grab Phase then proceed to Legion but after he retrieved Phase a Royal Advent Fleet warped in Val'go knew if he had stayed there to get Legion his ACU would be destroyed by bombers. Val'go turned off and retreated, when Admiral Reese asked where Legion was Val'go responded saying Legion had died. 2 year later the Corvanan Commonwealth would return and purge the Royal Advent off of Qopra. Escalation to the Colonial Wars